Love in the City
by artistwriter23
Summary: Modern shot of how I imagine Flynn and Rapunzel's first meeting might be like.


**Author's Note: For those of you who were fans of my previous story, Heal What Has Been Hurt, welcome back! I hope you like this short story and please leave a review :)**

 **Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

Rapunzel shifted uncomfortably in her splintered wooden seat, gingerly sipping her martini. The group across the room was unbearably loud, their voices blurring together with the rest of the drunken crowd. The dimly lit bar illuminated the tendrils of cigarette smoke drifting from the mouths of men engaged in a game of pool, circling them slowly like a caress. As she watched, she vaguely thought in order to capture that smokey effect in her sketchbook, she'd have to use just the right amount of pressure-

A smooth male voice interrupted her train of thought.

"Hey there, beautiful."

Rapunzel jumped in her seat, her heart racing. Her emerald eyes fixated on the source of the voice and she immediately felt her mouth curl into a disgusted grimace. The man standing before her wore a cocky grin and held a foaming bottle of beer, his dark lashes seductively framing his hazel eyes. Although he was handsome, with his leather jacket and gelled brown hair, she wished he'd leave her alone.

"Go away, whoever you are," Rapunzel grumbled, shifting her chair so that her back was facing him.

"The name's Flynn." He frowned, wondering how on earth she wasn't dropping at his feet or at least flirtatiously inquiring for his number like most girls did. "What's wrong, dollface? Don't you want to get to know me?"

Any passerby wouldn't have noticed the complaining tone to his voice, but Rapunzel did and sound of it gave her wicked pleasure.

She was glad her long, blonde locks could hide her mischievous grin.

"No I don't. You're an idiot and I'm not even remotely interested in you."

To her surprise, the words felt like a half truth; she had been intrigued by him, but not enough so to make mindless small talk for two hours.

He seemed genuinely taken aback. "So that's how you really feel, huh?"

"Absolutely."

There was an awkward silence, the pair locking gazes. The longer he stood there looking at her in puzzlement, the more Rapunzel noticed the variety of colors in Flynn's eyes. Flecks of gold and green floated by his pupils, accentuating the beauty of his hazel orbs. Even the way he observed the world around him was captivating, as though he absorbed everything with fresh eyes.

"Why are you still staring at me?" He asked suddenly, snapping Rapunzel out of her daze. Never before had she wanted so badly to crawl into a hole and disappear.

Rapunzel attempted at a casual shrug despite her burning cheeks. "M-maybe I was trying to scare you away."

 _What is wrong with you?_

"Scare me?" He echoed, his tone incredulous.

"With how much I'm not into you. It must be shocking to have found a girl who doesn't want you in her pants."

 _Great save!_ She thought proudly.

"You're a fiery one, Blondie."

"Did you just-" She stopped mid sentence, realizing she didn't want to carry on the conversation, for she feared he'd discover she was unexpectedly charmed by him. Rapunzel forced herself to dismiss the rapid pounding of her heart and the fluttering sensation in her stomach she hadn't experienced in years; even her ex wasn't able to bring forth emotions this strong.

"I have to go."

Rapunzel stood from her seat, tossed a couple dollars onto the stained table for tip, and walked briskly towards the door.

"Wait!" Flynn exclaimed, chasing after her.

A light drizzle had started, sprinkling Flynn's eyelashes and clothes. Regardless of the fact she was wearing a short dress in the freezing wind, Rapunzel didn't stop; instead she continued onto the edge of the sidewalk and began waving for a taxi ride. Goosebumps spread liberally across her bare arms and legs, producing involuntary shivers.

"Taxi!" She yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth to project her voice.

Flynn jogged up to her, slightly out of breath. "Why do you keep avoiding me?"

"Do I really have to explain myself?" Rapunzel had given up the effort of hailing a taxi and was now staring levelly into Flynn's eyes. "You refused to leave me be despite me repeatedly telling you to go-"

"-That's not true-" he interjected.

"-and yet you seemed to take great joy in me being the unfortunate victim of your poor flirting skills. Can't you take a hint?"

"Fine," Flynn sighed defeatedly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "I'll leave you alone."

Rapunzel clearly hadn't anticipated this reaction from him; her eyebrows shot up in astonishment. "Really?" She paused, as if waiting for Flynn to change his mind. When he didn't say anything, she shrugged. "Well thank you...I guess I'll see you around."

Flynn nodded, slipping a hand out of a pocket and waving goodbye, his form quickly receding into the distance. As she observed him stride away, guilt arose swiftly in her chest. She realized she'd treated him unfairly and that she may never again find someone who would cause her to feel the way she did.

Almost without volition, her legs began to sprint in Flynn's direction, her lungs burning from the crisp air.

"Hold on!" Rapunzel wheezed, grasping the pliable material of his jacket.

He whipped around, his eyes widening. "What are you-"

"First, let me apologize for my horrible attitude to you back there. I should've rejected you politely, but instead, I treated you disrespectfully and for that, I am truly sorry. Secondly," she panted, running her fingers through her silky strands-by this point her fingers were visibly shaking- "what I'm about to say might sound crazy because I am completely and utterly smitten by you in spite of this being our first meeting."

Initially, Flynn didn't reply straight away; he seemed to be in a temporary state of shock. However, when he did speak, the words filled Rapunzel with dizzying excitement and relief.

"I really like you, too. Want to go out for coffee sometime?"


End file.
